heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Wren
Wren was a worshipper of Chaos who planned to take power of Zoot, the God of the Void. She was known to control "Chaos Beasts", and once belonged to Heroica itself. Wren appeared to antagonize the heroes of Heroica a number of times. Heroica Career A sabstainial amount is actually known about Wren's career as a hero. She served from a indetermined time until a year or so before the Dark Angel Crisis, when she left Heroica on her own terms. Early in her Heroica career she dealt with a young Skrall, who was a thief at the time. Later she went with a party of six to stop a rebellion within an unnamed foreign kingdom. One of her quest mates was killed by rebels, and another two were killed in an attempt to kill the Rebel Leader's daughter, whom had been taken hostage. Wren recounts the tale: Later, the Dark Lady Wren, Roderick Hinckwell, and The Gray Wizard stumbled upon the Temple of Zoot below the city of Eubric. Roderick and Wren entered, though the Gray Wizard refused to. Both Roderick and Wren were made mad by visions. Shortly afterwards, Wren left Heroica. Dark Lady Wren The Arena Her first run in with the Heroes of the Hall was at an arena, somewhere in the High Kingdoms, in which she forced the heroes to fight each other and eventually kill the head of the games, Draco. She fled. Haddon She was later found in the town of Haddon. In Haddon she tricked Felton and Hans into thinking that the rebels were the side they should support, though in fact the Guards of the town were in the right. When the real Felton was separated from Hans and figured out that the Guards were clearly in the right, she created a copy of Felton to string along the heroes. Though the heroes eventually caught the Fake Felton and correctly sided with the Guards to win the war, the damage was done, as Wren did not care who won, just that it was an even enough match to cost both sides lives. She also explained that she does not think the world is “good” or “evil” and that Chaos reigns. She knows what she does hurts others, but she explains they’ll be hurt either way, so she may as well profit. Dastan In Dastan, Wren backed the assassins that some heroes were asked to track down and stop. She worked alongside them and the Lion Knights to upset power, though she made clear to Atramor Gibbin, Hans, and Felton that she has other motives. She stole the Spiritus Intendere, a device designed to submit spirits to her will. She then assisted in the murder of U’Stus, and later came to the heroes and asked them kill the Chimera. She kidnapped Sphinx, and attempted, in the Battle of Dastan, to make off with Ella, though she was prevented. The Valley of Peace When the heroes travelled to the Valley of Peace, the heroes watched a young Wren in a series of flashbacks. The Valley of Peace was Wren’s final quest with Heroica. She was seen systematically betraying her party members at the behest of Roderick Hinckwell, a knight. It was eventually revealed that she and Roderick, and the Gray Wizard, discovered a Temple of Zoot. She and Roderick received visions from the god. Wren discovered the beauty of Chaos, though she leads Roderick to believe that she too wished to end it and replace it with Order. After the entire party was sealed away, Wren killed Roderick, but found herself no match for the Last General. She pleaded for her life, which he gave her. After the heroes killed the General in the present, Wren returned and took the Amulet of Gods. She then promised to see them soon and left once more. Appearances *Quest#7: The Arena *Quest#19: Let's Start a Riot *Quest#29: Journey to Dastan *Quest#30: Ambassadors of Dastan *Quest#31: Lions and Lambs *Quest#38: The Lost Party *Quest#53: Chaos in Eubric *Quest#107: Deeper Category:NPCs Category:Enemies